Significant difficulties are experienced by users when programmable complex devices are infrequently used or programmed, or when a user attempts to use uncommon functions of these devices, such as, for example video cassette recorders (hereinafter "VCRs"). Studies have concluded that 80% of users cannot correctly program their VCRs. This has been due, in part, to the fact that manufacturers continue to add more features to existing devices, without simplifying those which already exist.
People learn most efficiently through the interactive experiences of doing, thinking, and knowing. For ease-of-use, efficiency, and lack of frustration of the user, utilizing the device should be intuitive. Users should be able to operate the device without referring to an instruction manual. Well-designed products should contain visual clues which prompt and convey their meanings, however, prior art devices do not always live up to this ideal. This problem is accentuated by various manufacturers and designers who focus on the production and design of feature-rich systems, rather than on ones which are also "User Friendly" and thus easier to use. Therefore, many products are extremely complex and thus difficult to use, thereby preventing all but the most technically advanced people from using them.
The act of programming, or determining a sequence of operations to be performed by, for example, a VCR, several steps are required. In addition to setting the clock, the user must assign a program number, set the current date and current time, select the start and stop times, choose the channel from which to record, and choose a tape speed. These actions require a minimum of four actuators ("Program", "+", "-", and "Enter"). Presently, some VCR controls contain up to 123 buttons, double function keys, and symbols which are not immediately recognized by the user.
In order to simplify commonly-used functions, a number of methods have been devised. Certain VCRs employ a bar-code reader in order to allow entry of programming steps from a menu of functions, or from an encoded description of an event to be programmed. However, this method suffers from the limitation that the channel, time and duration must be available in encoded form, otherwise the use of the device will not simplify the use or programming of the VCR. These machines come with a laminated sheet of bar codes. In order to program the VCR, the user must press a button on a wand, which lights its tip, and then run or pass the tip over a bar-code, to set each step separately. Finally, when all the information has been scanned in, the user must press the "Transmit" button. The "VCRplus+" is a device which allows the entry of a code representing a channel, time, date and duration of a program to be recorded, which when entered into the remote control device, is translated into commands for programming the VCR, and transmitted through an infrared link to the VCR, thus programming the VCR. This system has the limitations that the published codes must be available, and manually entered, which may be thus be erroneously entered, and the system does not allow for rescheduled programs, so that any variation in schedule will result in a defective recording. The time and date in the VCR device must also be set accurately for this system to operate.
On-screen programming systems exist; however, these generally require the user to scroll through menus and option choices without allowing direct entry of programming information. Direct-entry systems are available with, for example, programmable controllers with keypad entry. However, these do not generally have full information visual displays, meaning that all vital information is not or cannot be simultaneously displayed, and must be "multiplexed", meaning that data must share display space with other data, displayed at different times. In a VCR with on-screen programming, all programming information feedback is displayed on the television screen, and prompts are provided to guide the user through the necessary steps. Some VCRs have numeric keypads to enter the information, while others allow choices to be entered by the selection method, which depends on the use of "up" and "down" arrow keys to select a desired option.
The other major presently used method, which is available on most VCRs, as well as other types of programmable devices, is Display Panel Programming. This method is generally inadequate because full instructions are not normally available on the display panel, and the amount of information simultaneously displayed is limited. Users do not need a television set to see the displayed information, but they might have trouble reading the small, usually multifunctional multiplexed display and keypad. When programming the VCR, information may be entered on the display panel using the selection method, with either the "up" key or both "up" and "down" keys, or by direct entry in devices that support such a system.
The remote control device of a VCR is often the primary input device, and it sometimes has control functions not accessible from a keypad input present on the VCR itself. Remote controls often contain many buttons, which may be found overwhelming and confusing by the user. This results in under-utilization of the various actuators or buttons, and consequently, various useful features are unused or inaccessible, or the programming operation is inefficient. The extra clutter results in a greater "search time", the time needed to locate and execute a desired function, and thus it takes longer to program the VCR. The general structure of the search time in programming a VCR is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1. Other problems arise from the layout and coding of the buttons. A study performed by Kamran Abedini and George Hadad in 1987 entitled "Guidelines for Designing Better VCRs", Report No. IME 462, Feb. 4, 1987, California State Polytechnic University, incorporated herein by reference, has shown that varying the shape of the remote control device is more effective than varying its size. In addition, they found that color coding and adequate contrast can effect a significant improvement in programming performance. Abedini and Kamran, in "An Ergonomically-improved Remote Control Unit Design", Interface '87 Proceedings, 375-380 (1987), found that 78% of the people surveyed favored direct entry numbers (0-9) in addition to labels, symbols, discrete volume switches, and channel up/down buttons for casual searching. In addition, the people surveyed preferred remote controls which fit comfortably into their hand.
Many techniques have been used to facilitate the programming of devices such as VCRs, including:
Display Panels (1982)--Programmed with the aid of an light emitting diode (LED) display panel on the front of the machine. PA1 Programming Via Remote Control (1983)--Programmed using a remote control device with keys for input. PA1 On-Screen Displays (1984)--Programmed by a series of menus on the television screen. PA1 Bar Code Scanners (1987)--Programmed by a wand passing over a series of lines, which are decoded and then transmitted to the VCR. PA1 Light Pens (1987)--Programmed by aiming a pointing device with a light beam sensor at the television screen, which allows timing signals to be extracted to determine the position of the device with respect to the screen, and hence, the intended instruction. PA1 Video Program System Signal Transmitters (1988)--The VCR is programmed by entering the unique code number of a desired program to record, which is emitted by television stations in West Germany as videotext digital signals associated with each program. PA1 Phone Lines (1989)--Programmed over a telephone line at from a remote location. The numeric keys on the phone are the input keys. PA1 Video Memories (1989)--Programmed by a computer from a remote location. For example, a user contacts a service, who then records certain programs at a user's request. These can be characterized in a number of ways, e.g. comedies, movies, etc. and the service will then manually scan the broadcast schedules for these provided characterizations and record the desired programs. PA1 Voice Coaches (1990)--Programmed by responding to voice instructions, e.g. speech prompts, from the remote control. PA1 Hoffberg, Linda I., "AN IMPROVED HUMAN FACTORED INTERFACE FOR PROGRAMMABLE DEVICES: A CASE STUDY OF THE VCR" Master's Thesis, Tufts University (Master of Sciences in Engineering Design, November, 1990). PA1 "Bar Code Programs VCR", Design News, Feb. 1, 1988, 26. PA1 "The Highs and Lows of Nielsen Homevideo Index", Marketing & Media Decisions, November 1985, 84-86+. PA1 "The Quest for 'User Friendly", U.S. News & World Report, Jun. 13, 1988. 54-56. PA1 "The Smart House: Human Factors in Home Automation", Human Factors in Practice, December 1990, 1-36. PA1 "VCR, Camcorder Trends", Television Digest, Vol. 29:16 (Mar. 20, 1989). PA1 Abedini, Kamran, "An Ergonomically-improved Remote Control Unit Design", Interface '87 Proceedings, 375-380. PA1 Abedini, Kamran, and Hadad, George, "Guidelines For Designing Better VCRs", Report No. IME 462, Feb. 4, 1987. PA1 Bensch, U., "VPV--VIDEOTEXT PROGRAMS VIDEORECORDER", IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):788-792. PA1 Berger, Ivan, "Secrets of the Universals", Video, February 1989, 45-47+. PA1 Beringer, D. B., "A Comparative Evaluation of Calculator Watch Data Entry Technologies: Keyboards to Chalkboards", Applied Ergonomics, December 1985, 275-278. PA1 Bishop, Edward W., and Guinness, G. Victor Jr., "Human Factors Interaction with Industrial Design", Human Factors, 8(4):279-289 (August 1966). PA1 Brown, Edward, "Human Factors Concepts For Management", Proceedings of the Human Factors Society, 1973, 372-375. PA1 Bulkeley, Debra, "The Smartest House in America", Design News, Oct. 19, 1987, 56-61. PA1 Card, Stuart K., "A Method for Calculating Performance times for Users of Interactive Computing Systems", IEEE, 1979, 653-658. PA1 Carlson, Mark A., "Design Goals for an Effective User Interface", Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/1/1-3/1/4. PA1 Carlson, Mark A., "Design Goals for an Effective User Interface", Human Interfacing with Instruments, Session 3. PA1 Carroll, Paul B., "High Tech Gear Draws Cries of "Uncle", Wall Street Journal, Apr. 27, 1988, 29. PA1 Cobb, Nathan, "I don't get it", Boston Sunday Globe Magazine, Mar. 25, 1990, 23-29. PA1 Davis, Fred, "The Great Look-and-Feel Debate", A+, 5:9-11 (July 1987). PA1 Dehning, Waltraud, Essig Heidrun, and Maass, Susanne, The Adaptation of Virtual Man-Computer Interfaces to User Requirements in Dialogs, Germany: Springer-Verlag, 1981. PA1 Ehrenreich, S. L., "Computer Abbreviations--Evidence and Synthesis", Human Factors, 27(2):143-155 (April 1985). PA1 Friedman, M. B., "An Eye Gaze Controlled Keyboard", Proceedings of the 2nd International Conference on Rehabilitation Engineering, 1984, 446-447. PA1 Gilfoil, D., and Mauro, C. L., "Integrating Human Factors and Design: Matching Human Factors Methods up to Product Development", C. L. Mauro Assoc., Inc., 1-7. PA1 Gould, John D., Boies, Stephen J., Meluson, Antonia, Rasammy, Marwan, and Vosburgh, Ann Marie, "Entry and Selection Methods For Specifying Dates". Human Factors, 32(2):199-214 (April 1989). PA1 Green, Lee, "Thermo Tech: Here's a common sense guide to the new thinking thermostats", Popular Mechanics, October 1985, 155-159. PA1 Grudin, Jonathan, "The Case Against User Interface Consistency", MCC Technical Report Number ACA-HI-002-89, January 1989. PA1 Harvey, Michael G., and Rothe, James T., "VideoCassette Recorders: Their Impact on Viewers and Advertisers", Journal of Advertising, 25:19-29 (December/January 1985). PA1 Hawkins, William J., "Super Remotes", Popular Science, February 1989, 76-77. PA1 Henke, Lucy L., and Donohue, Thomas R., "Functional Displacement of Traditional TV Viewing by VCR Owners", Journal of Advertising Research, 29:18-24 (April-May 1989). PA1 Hoban, Phoebe, "Stacking the Decks", New York, Feb. 16, 1987, 20:14. PA1 "How to find the best value in VCRs", Consumer Reports, March 1988, 135-141. PA1 Howard, Bill, "Point and Shoot Devices", PC Magazine, 6:95-97 (August 1987). PA1 Jane Pauley Special, NBC TV News Transcript, Jul. 17, 1990, 10:00 PM. PA1 Kolson, Ann, "Computer wimps drown in a raging sea of technology", The Hartford Courant, May 24, 1989, B1. PA1 Kreifeldt, J. G., "A Methodology For Consumer Product Safety Analysis", The 3rd National Symposium on Human Factors in Industrial Design in Consumer Products, August 1982, 175-184. PA1 Kreifeldt, John, "Human Factors Approach to Medical Instrument Design", Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/3/1-3/3/6. PA1 Kuocheng, Andy Poing, and Ellingstad, Vernon S., "Touch Tablet and Touch Input", Interface '87, 327. PA1 Ledgard, Henry, Singer, Andrew, and Whiteside, John, Directions in Human Factors for Interactive Systems, New York, Springer-Verlag, 1981. PA1 Lee, Eric, and MacGregor, James, "Minimizing User Search Time Menu Retrieval Systems", Human Factors, 27(2):157-162 (April 1986). PA1 Leon, Carol Boyd, "Selling Through the VCR", American Demographics, December 1987, 40-43. PA1 Long, John, "The Effect of Display Format on the Direct Entry of Numerical Information by Pointing", Human Factors, 26(1):3-17 (February 1984). PA1 "Low-Cost VCRs: More For Less", Consumer Reports, March 1990, 168-172. PA1 Mantei, Marilyn M., and Teorey, Toby J., "Cost/Benefit Analysis for Incorporating Human Factors in the Software Lifecycle", Association for Computing Machinery, 1988. PA1 Meads, Jon A., "Friendly or Frivolous", Datamation, Apr. 1, 1988, 98-100. PA1 Moore, T. G. and Dartnall, "Human Factors of a Microelectronic Product: The Central Heating Timer/Programmer", Applied Ergonomics, 1983, 13(1):15-23. PA1 "Nielsen Views VCRs", Television Digest, Jun. 23, 1988, 15. PA1 Norman, Donald A., "Infuriating By Design", Psychology Today, 22(3):52-56 (March 1988). PA1 Norman, Donald A., The Psychology of Everyday Things, New York, Basic Book, Inc. 1988. PA1 Platte, Hans-Joachim, Oberjatzas, Gunter, and Voessing, Walter, "A New Intelligent Remote Control Unit for Consumer Electronic Device", IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31(1):59-68 (February 1985). PA1 Rogus, John G. and Armstrong, Richard, "Use of Human Engineering Standards in Design", Human Factors, 19(1):15-23 (February 1977). PA1 Rosch, Winn L., "Voice Recognition: Understanding the Master's Voice", PC Magazine, Oct. 27, 1987, 261-308. PA1 Sarver, Carleton, "A Perfect Friendship", High Fidelity, 39:42-49 (May 1989). PA1 Schmitt, Lee, "Let's Discuss Programmable Controllers", Modern Machine Shop, May 1987, 90-99. PA1 Schniederman, Ben, Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction, Reading, Mass., Addison-Wesley, 1987. PA1 Smith, Sidney J., and Mosier, Jane N., Guidelines for Designing User Interface Software, Bedford, Mass., MITRE, 1986. PA1 Sperling, Barbara Bied, Tullis Thomas S., "Are You a Better `Mouser` or `Trackballer`? A Comparison of Cursor--Positioning Performance", An Interactive/Poster Session at the CHI+GI'87 Graphics Interface and Human Factors in Computing Systems Conference. PA1 Streeter, L. A., Ackroff, J. M., and Taylor, G. A. "On Abbreviating Command Names", The Bell System Technical Journal, 62(6):1807-1826 (July/August 1983). PA1 Swanson, David, and Klopfenstein, Bruce, "How to Forecast VCR Penetration", American Demographic, December 1987, 44-45. PA1 Tello, Ernest R., "Between Man And Machine", Byte, September 1988, 288-293. PA1 Thomas, John, C., and Schneider, Michael L., Human Factors in Computer Systems, New Jersey, Ablex Publ. Co., 1984. PA1 Trachtenberg, Jeffrey A., "How do we confuse thee? Let us count the ways", Forbes, Mar. 21, 1988, 159-160. PA1 Tyldesley, D. A., "Employing Usability Engineering in the Development of Office Products", The Computer Journal", 31(5):431-436 (1988). PA1 "VCR's: A Look At The Top Of The Line", Consumer Reports, March 1989, 167-170. PA1 Verplank, William L., "Graphics in Human-Computer Communication: Principles of Graphical User-Interface Design", Xerox Office Systems. PA1 "VHS Videocassette Recorders", Consumer Guide, 1990, 17-20. PA1 Voyt, Carlton F., "PLC's Learn New Languages", Design News, Jan. 2, 1989, 78. PA1 Whitefield, A. "Human Factors Aspects of Pointing as an Input Technique in Interactive Computer Systems", Applied Ergonomics, June 1986, 97-104. PA1 Wiedenbeck, Susan, Lambert, Robin, and Scholtz, Jean, "Using Protocol Analysis to Study the User Interface", Bulletin of the American Society for Information Science, June/July 1989, 25-26. PA1 Wilke, William, "Easy Operation of Instruments by Both Man and Machine". Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/2/1-3/2/4. PA1 Yoder, Stephen Kreider, "U.S. Inventors Thrive at Electronics Show", The Wall Street Journal, Jan. 10, 1990, B1. PA1 Zeisel, Gunter, Tomas, Philippe, Tomaszewski, Peter, "An Interactive Menu-Driven Remote Control Unit for TV-Receivers and VC-Recorders", IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):814-818. PA1 Vannicola et al, "Applications of Knowledge based Systems to Surveillance", Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, Apr. 20-21, 1988, pp. 157-164; PA1 Ksienski et al., "Low Frequency Approach to Target Identification", Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975); PA1 Appriou, A., "Interet des theories de l'incertain en fusion de donnees", Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989; PA1 Appriou, A., "Procedure d'aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de cibles", Symposium de l'Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29 avril 1988; PA1 Arrow, K. J., "Social choice and individual valves", John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963); PA1 Blair, D., R. Pollack, "La logique du choix collectif" Pour la Science (1983); PA1 Scharlic, A., "Decider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l'aide a la decision multicritere" Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985); PA1 Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, "Decisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffs", John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976); PA1 Jeffrey, R. J., "The logic of decision", The University of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983)(2nd Ed.); PA1 Roy, B., "Classements et choix en presence de points de vue multiples", R.I.R.O.-2eme annee-no. 8, pp. 57-75 (1968); PA1 Roy, B., "Electre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiples", Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978); PA1 Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, "Subjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systems", Technical Note 124-Artificial Intelligence Center-SRI International; PA1 Bhatnagar, R. K., L. N. Kamal, "Handling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methods", Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986); PA1 Dempster, A. P., "Upper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mapping", Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967); PA1 Dempster, A. P., "A generalization of Bayesian inference", Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968); PA1 Shafer, G., "A mathematical theory of evidence", Princeton University Press, Princeton, N.J. (1976); PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Combination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexamination", Proceedings 9th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985); PA1 Kyburg, H. E., "Bayesian and non Bayesian evidential updating", Artificial Intelligence 31:271-293 (1987); PA1 Fua, P. V., "Using probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systems", B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987); PA1 Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, "An evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detection", Proceedings of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif., December 1987; PA1 Yager, R. R., "Entropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidence", Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983); PA1 Ishizuka, M., "Inference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer's theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzziness", New Generation Computing, 1:159-168 (1983), Ohmsha, Ltd, and Springer Verlag; PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Fuzzy sets", Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965); PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Probability measures of fuzzy events", Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968); PA1 Kaufmann, A., "Introduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flous", Vol. 1, 2 et 3-Masson-Paris (1975); PA1 Sugeno, M., "Theory of fuzzy integrals and its applications", Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974); PA1 Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, "Decision making in a fuzzy environment", Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970); PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Fuzzy sets and systems-Theory and applications", Academic Press, New York (1980); PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Fuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibility", Fuzzy sets and Systems 1:3-28 (1978); PA1 Dubois, D., "Modeles mathematiques de l'imprecis et de l'incertain en vue d'applications aux techniques d'aide a la decision", Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983); PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Theorie des possibilites: application a la representation des connaissances en informatique", Masson, Paris (1985). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,659; PA1 Barnsley et al., "Hidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functions", School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, Jul., 1986; PA1 Barnsley, M. F., and Demko, S., "Iterated Function Systems and The Global Construction of Fractals", Proc. R. Soc. Lond., A399:243-275 (1985); PA1 Barnsley, M. F., Ervin, V., Hardin, D., Lancaster, J., "Solution of an Inverse Problem for Fractals and Other Sets", Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 83:1975-1977 (April 1986); PA1 "A New Class of Markov Processes for Image Encoding", School of Mathematics, Georgia Inst. of Technology (1988), pp. 14-32; PA1 "Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures", Perspectives in Biological Dynamics and Theoretical Medicine, Koslow, Mandell, Shlesinger, eds., Annals of New York Academy of Sciences, vol. 504, 179-194 (date unknown); PA1 Elton, J., "An Ergodic Theorem for Iterated Maps", Journal of Ergodic Theory and Dynamical Systems, 7 (1987); PA1 "Construction of Fractal Objects with Iterated Function Systems", Siggraph '85 Proceedings, 19(3):271-278 (1985); PA1 "Fractal Modelling of Real World Images, Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectives", Siggraph (1987); PA1 Peterson, Ivars, "Packing It In-Fractals . . . ", Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987); PA1 "Fractal Geometry-Understanding Chaos", Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986); PA1 "Fractals-A Geometry of Nature", Georgia Institute of Technology Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986); PA1 Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology (date unknown); PA1 Barnsley et al., "A Better Way to Compress Images", Byte Magazine, January 1988, pp. 213-225; PA1 Derra, Skip, "Researchers Use Fractal Geometry, . . . ", Research and Development Magazine, March 1988; PA1 "Data Compression: Pntng by Numbrs", The Economist, May 21, 1988; PA1 Baldwin, William, "Just the Bare Facts, Please", Forbes Magazine, Dec. 12, 1988; PA1 Barnsley et al., "Harnessing Chaos For Images Synthesis", Computer Graphics, 22(4):131-140 (August, 1988); PA1 Barnsley et al., "Chaotic Compression", Computer Graphics World, November 1987; PA1 Gleick, James, "Making a New Science", pp. 215, 239, date unknown. PA1 Byte Magazine, January 1988, supra, cites: PA1 Mandelbrot, B., "The Fractal Geometry of Nature", W. H. Freeman & Co., San Francisco, Calif., 1982, 1977; and PA1 Barnsley, M. F., "Fractals Everywhere", Academic Press, Boston, Mass., 1988, both of which are also incorporated herein by reference. PA1 Naik et al., "High Performance Speaker Verification . . . ", ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884; PA1 "Voice Recognition and Speech Processing", Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57; PA1 Shinan et al., "The Effects of Voice Disguise . . . ", ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0885, IEEE 1986, pp. 885-888. PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,604, 4,774,677 and 4,897,811; PA1 Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, vol. 1, 1986, "Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation", pp. 318-362; PA1 Lippmann, R. P., "An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets", IEEE ASSP Magazine, 4(2):4-22 (April 1987); PA1 LeCun, Y., Connectionism in Perspective, R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels, (Eds.), 1989, "Generalization and Network Design Strategies", pp. 143-55; PA1 LeCun, Y., et al., "Handwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural . . . ", IEEE Comm. Magazine, pp. 4146 (November 1989). PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,731 and 4,914,708; PA1 Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing 1987, 37:54-115; PA1 Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, "An Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognition, " ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-107-15; PA1 Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, "The Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Network," IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88; PA1 Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari, "Neural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognition," ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-63-70; PA1 Gullichsen E., E. Chang, "Pattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognition," ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32; PA1 Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, "A Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machine, " Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Processing (1987, 37, 54-115), pp. 252-315; PA1 Lippman, R. P., "An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets," IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22 PA1 Psaltis, D., "Incoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlator", Optical Engineering, 23(1):12-15 (January/February 1984); PA1 Kellman, P., "Time Integrating Optical Signal Processing", Ph. D. Dissertation, Stanford University, 1979, pp. 51-55; PA1 Molley, P., "Implementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using An Acousto-Optic Processor", SPIE, 1098:232-239, (1989); PA1 Rhodes, W., "Acousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlation", Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981); PA1 Vander Lugt, A., "Signal Detection By Complex Spatial Filtering", IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964); PA1 Psaltis, D., "Two-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devices", Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984); PA1 Molley, P., et al., "A High Dynamic Range Acousto-Optic Image Correlator for Real-Time Pattern Recognition", SPIE, 938:55-65 (1988). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,964; PA1 Shimizu et al, "Principle of Holonic Computer and Holovision", Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, 70(9):921-930 (1987); PA1 Omata et al, "Holonic Model of Motion Perception", IEICE Technical Reports, Mar. 26, 1988, pp. 339-346; PA1 Ohsuga et al, "Entrainment of Two Coupled van der Pol Oscillators by an External Oscillation", Biological Cybernetics, 51:225-239 (1985). PA1 Liepins, G. E., M. R. Hilliard, "Genetic Algorithms: Foundations & Applications", Annals of Operations Research, 21:31-58 (1989). PA1 Fitzpatrick, J. M., J. J. Grefenstette, D. Van Gucht, "Image Registration by Genetic Search", Conf. Proc., IEEE Southeastcon 1984, pp. 460-464. PA1 McAulay, A. D., J. C. Oh, "Image Learning Classifier System Using Genetic Algorithms", IEEE Proc. of the National Aerospace & Electronics Conference, 2:705-710 (1989). PA1 Wasserman, Philip D., "Neural Computing-Theory & Practice", 1989, pp. 128-129. PA1 Nilsson, N. J., The Mathematical Foundations of Learning Machines ((c) 1990: Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Mateo, Calif.) and particularly section 2.6 "The Threshold Logic Unit (TLU)", pp. 21-23 and Chapter 6, "Layered Machines" pp. 95-114. PA1 Martin, G. L. et al., "Recognizing Hand-Printed Letters and Digits Using Backpropagation Learning", Technical Report of the MCC, Human Interface Laboratory, Austin, Tex., January 1990, pp. 1-9. PA1 Jean, J. S. N., et al., "Input Representation and Output Voting Considerations for Handwritten Numeral Recognition with Backpropagation", International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp.I-408 to I411. PA1 Zhu, X., et al., "Feature Detector and Application to Handwritten Character Recognition", International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-457 to II-460. PA1 Haruki, K. et al., "Pattern Recognition of Handwritten Phonetic Japanese Alphabet Characters", International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-515 to II-518. PA1 Miller, R. K., Neural Networks ((c) 1989: Fairmont Press, Lilburn, Ga.), pp. 2-12 and Chapter 4, "Implementation of Neural Networks", pp. 4-1 to 4-26. PA1 Hayashi, Y., et al., "Alphanumeric Character Recognition Using a Connectionist Model with the Pocket Algorithm", Proceedings of the International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C. Jun. 18-22, 1989, vol. 2, pp. 606-613. PA1 Caudill, M., "Neural Networks Primer-Part III", AI Expert, June 1988, pp. 53-59. PA1 Burr, D. J., "A Neural Network Digit Recognizer", Proceedings of the 1986 IEEE International Conference of Systems, Man and Cybernetics, Atlanta, Ga., pp. 1621-1625. PA1 Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distributed Processing, ((c) 1986: MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass.), and specifically Chapter 8 thereof, "Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation", pp. 318-362. PA1 Danielsson, Erik, et al., "Computer Architectures for Pictorial Inf. Systems", IEEE Computer, November, 1981, pp. 53-67. PA1 Hopfield et al., "Computing with Neural Circuits: A Model", Science, 233:625-633 (Aug. 8, 1986). PA1 Hinton et al., "Boltzmann Machines: Constraint Satisfaction Networks that Learn", Tech. Report CMU-CS-85-119, Carnegie-Mellon Univ, May 1984. PA1 Hopfield, "Neurons with graded response have collective computational properties like those of two-state neurons", Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 81:3088-3092 (May 1984). PA1 Willshaw et al., "Non-Holographic Associative Memory", Nature, 222:960-962 (Jun. 7, 1969). PA1 Cooper, L. N., "A Possible Organization of Animal Memory and Learning", Nobel 24, (1973), Collective Properties of Physical Systems, pp. 252-264 PA1 Hopfield, "Neural Networks and Physical Systems with Emergent Collective Computational Abilities", Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 79:2554-2558 (April 1982). PA1 Batchelor, B. G., "Practical Approach to Pattern Classification", Plenum Press, London and New York, (1974). PA1 Batchelor, B. G., "Pattern Recognition, Ideas in Practice", Plenum Press, London and New York, (1978). PA1 Udagawa, K., et al, "A Parallel Two-Stage Decision Method for Statistical Character Recognition . . . ", Electronics and Communications in Japan (1965). PA1 Schurmann, J., "Zur Zeichen und Worterkennung beim Automatischen Anschriftenlesen", Wissenschaftlichl, Berichte, 52(1/2) (1979). PA1 Computers and Biomedical Research 5, 388-410 (1972). PA1 Proceedings, 6th International Conference on Pattern Recognition 1982, pp. 152-136. PA1 Information Processing 71, North-Holland Publishing Company (1972) pp. 1530-1533. PA1 Scientific American, "Not Just a Pretty Face", March 1990, pp. 77-78. PA1 Farrelle, Paul M. and Jain, Anil K., "Recursive Block Coding-A New Approach to Transform Coding", IEEE Transactions on Communications, Com. 34(2) (February 1986). PA1 Yamane et al., "An Image Data Compression Method Using Two-Dimensional Extrapolative Prediction-Discrete Sine Transform", Oct. 29-31, 1986, pp. 311-316. PA1 Chen et al., "Adaptive Coding of Monochrome and Color Images", November 1977, pp. 1285-1292. PA1 O'Neal et al., "Coding Isotropic Images", November 1977, pp. 697-707. PA1 Anderson, F., W. Christiansen, B. Kortegaard, "Real Time, Video Image Centroid Tracker", Apr. 16-20, 1990. PA1 Kortegaard, B. L., "PAC-MAN, a Precision Alignment Control System for Multiple Laser Beams Self-Adaptive Through the Use of Noise", Los Alamos National Laboratory, date unknown. PA1 Kortegaard, B. L., "Superfine Laser Position Control Using Statistically Enhanced Resolution in Real Time", Los Alamos National Laboratory, SPIE-Los Angeles Technical Symposium, Jan. 23-25, 1985. PA1 Aleksander, I., "Guide to Pattern Recognition Using Random-Access Memories", Computers and Digital Techniques, 2(1):29-40 (February 1979). PA1 Rumelhart, D. E., et al., "Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation", Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, 1:318-362 (1986). PA1 Lippmann, R. P., "An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets", IEEE ASSP Magazine, vol. 4(2):4-22 (April 1987). PA1 LeCun, Y., "Connectionism in Perspective", in R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels (Eds.), 1989, "Generalization and Network Design Strategies", pp. 143-155. PA1 LeCun, Y. et al., "Handwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural . . . ", IEEE Comm. Magazine, November 1989, pp. 41-46. PA1 Denker, 1984 International Test Conf., October 1984, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 558-563. PA1 Gogoussis et al., Proc. SPIE Intl. Soc. Opt. Eng., November 1984, Cambridge, Mass., pp. 121-127. PA1 Svetkoff et al., Hybrid Circuits (GB), No. 13, May 1987, pp. 5-8. PA1 Kohonen, "Self-Organization & Memory", Second Ed., 1988, Springer-Verlag, pp. 199-209. PA1 Specht, IEEE Internatl. Conf. Neural Networks, 1:I525-I532 (July 1988), San Diego, Calif. PA1 Wald, Sequential Analysis, Dover Publications Inc., 1947, pp. 34-43. PA1 Rosenfeld, Azriel and Avinash C. Kak, Digital Picture Processing, Second Edition, Volume 2, Academic Press, 1982. PA1 Mori, "Towards the construction of a large-scale neural network", Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-59, pp. 87-94. PA1 Yamada et. al., "Character recognition system using a neural network", Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-58, pp. 79-86. PA1 Crawford et al., "Adaptive Pattern Recognition Applied To An Expert System For Fault Diagnosis In Telecommunications Equipment", pp. 10/1-8 (Inspec. Abstract No. 86C010699, Inspec IEE (London) & IEE Coll. on "Adaptive Filters", Digest No. 76, Oct. 10, 1985) PA1 Rutter et al., "The Timed Lattice-A New Approach To Fast Converging Equalizer Design", pp.VIII/1-5 (Inspec. Abstract No. 84C044315, Inspec IEE (London) & IEE Saraga Colloquium on Electronic Filters, May 21, 1984) PA1 Simpson, W. R., C. S. Dowling, "WRAPLE: The Weighted Repair Assistance Program Learning Extension", IEEE Design & Test, 2:66-73 (April 1986). PA1 Dunning, B. B., "Self-Learning Data-Base For Automated Fault Localization", IEEE, 1979, pp. 155-157. PA1 Stewart, R. M., "Expert Systems For Mechanical Fault Diagnosis", IEEE, 1985, pp. 295-300. PA1 Lin, H. K., et al., "Real-Time Screen-Aided Multiple-Image Optical Holographic Matched-Filter Correlator", Applied Optics, 21(18):3278-3286 (Sep. 15, 1982) PA1 Vander Lugt, A., et al., "The Use of Film Nonlinearites in Optical Spatial Filtering", Applied Optics, 9(1):215-222 (January 1970). PA1 Vander Lugt, A., "Practical Considerations for the Use of Spatial Carrier-Frequency Filters", Applied Optics, 5(11):1760-1765 (November 1966). PA1 Silverston et al., "Spectral Feature Classification and Spatial Pattern Rec. ", SPIE 201:17-26, Optical Pattern Recognition (1979). PA1 Perry et al., "Auto-Indexing Storage Device", IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin, 12(8):1219 (January 1970). PA1 Vitols, "Hologram Memory for Storing Digital Data", IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin 8(11):1581-1583 (April 1966). PA1 Stanley R. Sternberg, "Biomedical Image Processing", IEEE Computer, 1983, pp. 22-34. PA1 Rutherford, H. G., F. Taub and B. Williams, "Object Identification and Measurement from Images with Access to the Database to Select Specific Subpopulations of Special Interest", May 1986. PA1 Ney, H., et al., "A Data Driven Organization of the Dynamic Programming Beam Search for Continuous Speech Recognition", Proc. ICASSP 87, pp. 833-836, 1987. PA1 Sakoe, H., "A Generalization of Dynamic Programming Based Pattern Matching Algorithm Stack DP-Matching", Transactions of the Committee on Speech Research, The Acoustic Society of Japan, p. S83-23, 1983. PA1 Sakoe, H., "A Generalized Two-Level DP-Matching Algorithm for Continuous Speech Recognition", Transactions of the IECE of Japan, E65(11):649-656 (November 1982). PA1 Mahalanobis, A., et al., "Minimum Average Correlation Energy Filters", Applied Optics, 26(17):3633-40 (Sep. 1, 1987). PA1 Sprageu, R. A., "A Review of Acousto-Optic Signal Correlators", Optical Engineering, 16(5):467-74 (September /October 1977) PA1 Casasent, D., et al., "General I and Q Data Processing on a Multichannel AO System", Applied Optics, 25(18):3217-24 (Sep. 15, 1986). PA1 Vannicola et al., "Applications of Knowledge Based Systems to Surveillance", Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, Apr. 20-21, 1988, pp. 157-164. PA1 Ksienski et al., "Low Frequency Approach to Target Identification", Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975). PA1 Appriou, A., "Interet des theories de l'incertain en fusion de donnees", Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989. PA1 Appriou, A., "Procedure d'aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de cibles", Symposium de l'Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29 avril 1988. PA1 Arrow, K. J., "Social choice and individual valves", John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963). PA1 Blair, D., R. Pollack, "La logique du choix collectif", Pour la Science (1983). PA1 Scharlic, A., "Decider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l'aide a la decision multicritere", Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985). PA1 Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, "Decisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffs", John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976). PA1 Jeffrey, R. J., "The logic of decision", The University of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983)(2nd Ed.). PA1 Roy, B., "Classements et choix en presence de points de vue multiples", R.I.R.O.-2eme annee-no. 8, pp. 57-75 (1968). PA1 Roy, B., "Electre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiples", Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978). PA1 Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, "Subjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systems", Technical Note 124, Artificial Intelligence Center, SRI International. PA1 Bhatnagar, R. K., L. N. Kamal, "Handling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methods", Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986). PA1 Dempster, A. P., "Upper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mapping", Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967). PA1 Dempster, A. P., "A generalization of Bayesian inference", Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968). PA1 Shafer, G., "A mathematical theory of evidence", Princeton University Press, Princeton, N.J. (1976). PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Combination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexamination", Proceedings 9th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985). PA1 Kyburg, H. E., "Bayesian and non Bayesian evidential updating", Artificial Intelligence 31:271-293 (1987). PA1 Fua, P. V., "Using probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systems", B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987). PA1 Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, "An evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detection", Proceedings of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif., December 1987. PA1 Yager, R. R., "Entropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidence", Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983). PA1 Ishizuka, M., "Inference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer's theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzziness", New Generation Computing, Ohmsha, Ltd, and Springer Verlag, 1:159-168 (1983). PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Fuzzy sets", Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965). PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Probability measures of fuzzy events", Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968). PA1 Kaufmann, A., "Introduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flous", Vol. 1, 2 et 3, Masson, Paris (1975). PA1 Sugeno, M., "Theory of fuzzy integrals and its applications", Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974). PA1 Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, "Decision making in a fuzzy environment", Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970). PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Fuzzy sets and systems-Theory and applications", Academic Press, New York (1980). PA1 Zadeh, L. A., "Fuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibility", Fuzzy sets and Systems, 1:3-28 (1978). PA1 Dubois, D., "Modeles mathematiques de l'imprecis et de l'incertain en vue d'applications aux techniques d'aide a la decision", Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983). PA1 Dubois, D., N. Prade, "Theorie des possibilites: application a la representation des connaissances en informatique", Masson, Paris (1985). PA1 Barnsley et al., "Hidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functions", School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, July, 1986. PA1 Anson, L., M. Barnsley, "Graphics Compression Technology", SunWorld, pp. 43-52 (October 1991). PA1 Caffery, B., "Fractal Compression Breakthrough for Multimedia Applications", Inside, Oct. 9, 1991. PA1 "Fractal Modelling of Real World Images", Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectives, Siggraph (1987). PA1 "Fractal Geometry-Understanding Chaos", Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986). PA1 "Fractals Yield High Compression", Electronic Engineering Times, Sep. 30, 1991, p. 39. PA1 "Fractals-A Geometry of Nature", Georgia Institute of Technology Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986). PA1 "Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures", School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology (date unknown). PA1 Peterson, Ivars, "Packing It In", Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987). PA1 Barnsley et al., "A Better Way to Compress Images", Byte Magazine, January 1988. PA1 Barnsley et al., "Harnessing Chaos For Images Systhesis", Computer Graphics, 22(4) (August 1988). PA1 Naik et al., "High Performance Speaker Verification . . . ", ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884. PA1 "Voice Recognition and Speech Processing", Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57. PA1 Shinan et al., "The Effects of Voice Disguise . . . ", ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH22434/86/0000-0885, IEEE 1986, pp. 885-888. PA1 Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37:54-115. PA1 Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, "An Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognition", ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-107-15. PA1 Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, "The Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Network", IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88. PA1 Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari, "Neural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognition", ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-63-70. PA1 Gullichsen, E., E. Chang, "Pattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognition", ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32. PA1 Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, "A Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machine", Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37, 54-115, 252-315. PA1 Lippman, R. P., "An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets", IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22. PA1 Psaltis, D., "Incoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlator", Optical Engineering, 23(1):12-15 (January/February 1984). PA1 Kellman, P., "Time Integrating Optical Signal Processing", Ph. D. Dissertation, Stanford University, 1979, pp. 51-55. PA1 Molley, P., "implementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using An Acousto-Optic Processor", SPIE, 1098:232-239 (1989). PA1 Rhodes, W., "Acousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlation", Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981). PA1 Vander Lugt, A., "Signal Detection By Complex Spatial Filtering", IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964). PA1 Psaltis, D., "Two-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devices", Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984). PA1 an input device, producing an input instruction signal; PA1 a control means for receiving said input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with said input instruction signal, said control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the occurrence of an event, said control means monitoring a status of said apparatus to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing said action on the occurrence of said event; PA1 a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by said control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and said program instruction; PA1 wherein said control means further comprises means for detecting one or more characteristics of said input instruction signal independent of said program instruction selected from the group consisting of a velocity component, an efficiency of input, an accuracy of input, an interruption of input, a high frequency component of input and a past history of input by the programmer, whereby when said control means detects a characteristic indicating that said display means is displaying information in a suboptimal fashion, said control means controls said display means to display information in a more optimal fashion. PA1 an input device, producing an input instruction signal; PA1 a control means for receiving said input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with said input instruction signal, said control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the occurrence of an event, said control means monitoring a status of said apparatus to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing said action on the occurrence of said event; PA1 a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by said control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and said program instruction; PA1 wherein said control means further comprises means for detecting a need by the programmer for more detailed information displayed on said display means, by detecting one or more characteristics of said input instruction signal independent of said program instruction selected from the group consisting of a velocity component, an efficiency of input, an accuracy of input, an interruption of input, a high frequency component of input and a past history of input by the programmer, whereby when said control means detects a characteristic indicating that said display means is insufficiently detailed information, said control means controls said display means to display more detailed information. PA1 an input device, producing an input instruction signal; PA1 a control means for receiving said input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with said input instruction signal, said control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the receipt of data indicating an event, said control means monitoring the data input; PA1 a display means for interactively displaying information related to the instructions to be received, and responsive thereto, controlled by said control means, so that the programmer is presented with feedback on a current state of the apparatus and said program instruction; PA1 means for storing data from said data input; PA1 an input device, producing an input instruction signal; PA1 a control means for receiving said input instruction signal, and storing a program instruction associated with said input instruction signal, said control means storing sufficient program instructions to perform an action on the receipt of data from said data input indicating an event, said control means monitoring the data input to determine the occurrence of various events, comparing the determined events with the program instructions, and performing for storing the data said action on the occurrence of said event; PA1 wherein said control means receives identifying data from at least one of said input device and the data input, said identifying data being stored separately from said input data on a storage medium. The programmable information storage apparatus may also include means for reading said identifying data stored separately on said storage medium, and may also receive as an input said identifying data. PA1 a predetermined logical sequence of programming options is presented to the user on said display device, in a plurality of display screens, each of said display screens differing in available programming choices; said logical sequence including a correct sequence of choices to set an operable control program, so that no necessary steps are omitted; PA1 said external stimulus comprises a timing device, and said display comprises a display option for programming said plant to perform an action at a time which is input through said input device as a relative position on said display device, said relative position including a means for displaying an absolute time entry and means for displaying a relative time entry, said display also comprising a display option means for performing an action at a time; PA1 said control comprises means for presenting the user, on said display device, with a most probable action, which may be selected by the user through activation of said input device without entering data into said controller through said input device relating to both said action and said event; PA1 said display also comprising means for indicating completion of a programming step after entry of data, which means will not allow the user to indicate to said controller that said programming step is completed if information necessary for execution of said step is not available to said controller; and PA1 said controller being capable of controlling said display device to present information to the user relating to the use of the apparatus if necessary for use of the device by the user. PA1 a source of program material; PA1 means for determining a viewer preference; PA1 means for receiving the program material from said source; PA1 means for characterizing the program material based on its content; PA1 means for correlating said characterized content of the program material with said determined viewer preference to produce a correlation index; and PA1 means for presenting the program material to the viewer, if said correlation index indicates a probable high correlation between said characterization of the program material and said viewer preference. PA1 means for decrypting the program material to produce a decryption event; and PA1 means for charging an account of the viewer based on the occurrence of a decryption event. PA1 a source of program material; PA1 means for determining a viewer preference; PA1 means for receiving the program material from said source; PA1 means for storing the program material; PA1 means for preprocessing the program material to produce a reduced data flow information signal retaining information relating to a character of the program material and eliminating data not necessary to characterize the program material; PA1 means for characterizing said information signal based on its content; PA1 means for correlating said characterized content of said information signal with said determined viewer preference to produce a correlation index; and PA1 means for presenting said stored program material to the viewer, if said correlation index indicates a probable high correlation between said characterization of said information signal and said viewer preference. The system may also include a means for storing said information signal, wherein said characterizing means characterizes said stored information signal, and also a memory for storing the program material while said characterizing means produces characterized content and said correlating means produces said correlation index. PA1 means for inputting a program; PA1 means for storing said program; PA1 means for characterizing said sensor signal to produce a characterized signal; and PA1 means for comparing said characterized signal with a pattern stored in a memory to produce a comparison index, PA1 wherein said actuator signal is produced on the basis of said comparison index and said program, wherein said characterization comprises an Affine transformation of said sensor signal. The characterization may comprise both an Affine transformation and a Fourier transformation. PA1 storing a plurality of templates; PA1 storing the image data in the data processor; PA1 generating a plurality of addressable domains from the stored image data, each of the domains representing a portion of the image information; PA1 creating, from the stored image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored image data, the creating step including the substep of: PA1 executing, for each of the mapped ranges, a corresponding procedure upon the one of the subsets of the stored image data which corresponds to the mapped ranges; PA1 assigning identifiers to corresponding ones of the mapped ranges, each of the identifiers specifying for the corresponding mapped range a procedure and a address of the corresponding subset of the stored image data; PA1 optionally subjecting a domain to a transform selected from the group consisting of a predetermined rotation, an inversion, a predetermined scaling, and a predetermined frequency domain preprocessing; PA1 selecting, for each of the domains or transformed domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; PA1 representing the image information as a set of the identifiers of the selected mapped ranges; and PA1 selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers representing the image information. The step of selecting the mapped ranges may also include the substep of selecting, for each domain, a most closely corresponding one of the mapped ranges. PA1 optionally transforming the color map values of the pixels of each domain by a function including at least one scaling function for each axis of the color map, each of which may be the same or different, and selected to maximize the correspondence between the domains and ranges to which they are to be matched; PA1 selecting, for each of the domains, the one of the mapped ranges having color map pixel values which most closely correspond to the color map pixel values of the domain according to a predetermined criteria, wherein the step of representing the image color map information includes the substep of representing the image color map information as a set of values each including an identifier of the selected mapped range and the scaling functions; and PA1 selecting a most closely corresponding stored template, based on the identifier of the color map mapped range, the scaling functions and the set of identifiers representing the image information. The first criteria may comprise minimizing the Hausdorff distance between each domain and the selected range. PA1 storing delayed image data, which represents an image of a moving object differing in time from the image data in the data processor; PA1 generating a plurality of addressable further domains from the stored delayed image data, each of the further domains representing a portion of the delayed image information, and corresponding to a domain; PA1 creating, from the stored delayed image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored delayed image data; PA1 matching the further domain and the domain by subjecting a further domain to one or both of a corresponding transform selected from the group consisting of a null transform, a predetermined rotation, an inversion, a predetermined scaling, and a predetermined frequency domain preprocessing, which corresponds to a transform applied to a corresponding domain, and a noncorresponding transform selected from the group consisting of a predetermined rotation, an inversion, a predetermined scaling, a translation and a predetermined frequency domain preprocessing, which does not correspond to a transform applied to a corresponding domain; PA1 computing a motion vector between one of the domain and the further domain, or the set of identifiers representing the image information and the set of identifiers representing the delayed image information, and storing the motion vector; PA1 compensating the further domain with the motion vector and computing a difference between the compensated further domain and the domain; PA1 selecting, for each of the delayed domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; PA1 representing the difference between the compensated further domain and the domain as a set of difference identifiers of a set of selected mapping ranges and an associated motion vector and representing the further domain as a set of identifiers of the selected mapping ranges; PA1 determining a complexity of the difference based on a density of representation; and PA1 when the difference has a complexity below a predetermined threshold, selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers of the image data and the set of identifiers of the delayed image data. PA1 means for storing template data; PA1 means for storing the image data; PA1 means for generating a plurality of addressable domains from the stored image data, each of the domains representing a different portion of the image information; PA1 means for creating, from the stored image data, a plurality of addressable mapped ranges corresponding to different subsets of the stored image data, the creating means including means for executing, for each of the mapped ranges, a procedure upon the one of the subsets of the stored image data which corresponds to the mapped range; PA1 means for assigning identifiers to corresponding ones of the mapped ranges, each of the identifiers specifying for the corresponding mapped range an address of the corresponding subset of stored image data; PA1 means for selecting, for each of the domains, the one of the mapped ranges which most closely corresponds according to predetermined criteria; PA1 means for representing the image information as a set of the identifiers of the selected mapped ranges; and PA1 means for selecting, from the stored templates, a template which most closely corresponds to the set of identifiers representing the image information.
As the technology becomes more mature, and VCRs and other types of programmable consumer electronic devices become less expensive, a proportionally less-educated segment of society will be confronted with these devices. While education and ability to program a VCR are not necessarily correlated, the present invention is directed toward improving the interface to allow all segments of the population to effectively interface with these programmable devices. By making the user interface more intuitive, and facilitating program entry by all levels of users, the present method and apparatus allow a manufacturer to produce a single device, without regard to the ability of the user to learn the programming steps. It is also noted that, because of their previous inability to provide a programmable consumer electronic device with various user interface levels, manufacturers have had to compromise the programming power of their user interface to allow less than advanced users to program it, or to compromise the usability of the device in order to make the fall programming power available.